1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a method of controlling a wind power installation and a method of controlling a plurality of wind power installations. The invention further concerns a wind power installation and a wind park with a plurality of wind power installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations are generally known, in their structural configuration which is usual nowadays they convert kinetic energy of the wind into a motion energy of an aerodynamic rotor. The motion energy is converted by means of a generator into electric energy or electric power when a snapshot is considered. A generally conventional wind power installation is shown in FIG. 1.
In regard to controlling a wind power installation care is also to be taken to ensure that any disturbances in the wind power installation are counteracted to exclude or reduce consequential damage to the wind power installation and/or endangerment, in particular danger to people. For that purpose faults in the wind power installation are monitored in order to possibly initiate protective measures.
For example a fire in the pod of the wind power installation can be detected by a smoke sensor. The wind power installation can then be stopped and extinguishing processes may be initiated. If an optical smoke alarm is used then that can lead to a false alarm if the visibility conditions are poor for reasons other than due to smoke such as for example due to dust or ice crystals.
A further example is monitoring the noise of the wind power installation, which can be provided for example at the spinner, that is to say in the region of the cover on the rotor hub. Such noise monitoring can detect unusually loud noises, which can point to an existing damage or a threat of damage, in particular a mechanical malfunction. In that case the wind power installation—which hereinafter can also be referred to for simplicity by its synonym of installation—is stopped and service personnel informed. In this case also a false alarm can occur, if for example a heavy hailstorm hits the wind power installation including the spinner and as a result leads to an unusually high noise level.
These are just two examples of monitoring systems in the wind power installation, which can lead to a false alarm. If such a false alarm occurs the consequence of this can be a reduction in output due to unwanted stoppage of the wind power installation. On the other hand much greater damage to a wind power installation or due to a wind power installation can occur if the specified or other warning signals are not noted while no false alarm is involved.